In the present day, business must adapt to new technologies in order to accommodate changing market conditions and customer needs. In order to stay in the developing competitive environment, the organisation has to monitor the environment for better opportunities. This includes searching for viable ways for minimizing the operating expenses in the business need. One of the dominant operating needs for the industries is energy consumption. With an increase in diversity of types of controls and technologies and expansion of scale across geographies, management of the exterior lights operation has become a difficult and a costlier task. Exterior lights refer to any lights present outside the covered area of building, such as lighting for roadway, parking facilities, parks etc. With the advancement in technology, systems have been introduced for the remote management of the exterior light system.
The existing approach in the lighting system caters to the fact that, the exterior lights for a site may operate differently in different service windows, for each transition and for each of the circuit/sub-circuit of the lighting system. This causes difficulty in managing and optimizing the exterior lights operations as the scale of operation of the exterior lights increases across a distributed site.
The problem increases when along with environmental factors like cloudiness and visibility etc., additional external factors also start impacting operations of the exterior lights. For example, any manual interventions like overrides, temporary changes in the schedule, mode of operations etc. Thus in the existing scenario, managing the exterior lights for a distributed site becomes difficult since there are multiple possibilities and impacting factors which would determine if the exterior lights are operating efficiently or not.